Stare
by PyrokineticRavenclaw
Summary: Raura One-Shot


Raura One-Shot

Laura sighed. This was getting out of hand. She was staring again, but she couldn't help it. The cast and R5 were hanging out in Calum's dressing room during a break in rehearsals and Laura was currently obsessed with staring at the blonde haired beauty diagonally opposite her. That seemed to all she did these days. Stare at Ross.

He was just so...stare worthy. He was fiddling with his guitar, a look of concentration on his face. Rocky must have said something funny, causing him to look up and flash that 'heartthrob' smile of his. Laura smiled dreamily, trying to remember every little detail of it, for he hardly smiled these days and she missed his positive energy.

"Uh Laura, I just said my brother's down with the flu. Why are you smiling like that?"someone on her right said, snapping Laura out of her daydream. She was so distracted that she completely forgot that Raini was sitting next to her, telling her what happened over the weekend. "Umm nothing!" She said a little bit too quickly and too loud. Ross glanced at her, raising an eyebrow and still smiling, making her heart pound faster.

Raini followed Laura's line of vision, smirking when she saw who she was looking at. "So Laura, when are you gonna tell him?" Raini said. "What?! What makes you think I'll say anything? We agreed not to date until Austin and Ally is over remember? Besides, he probably doesn't like me back. I'm too weird." Laura said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh please, can't you see the way he looks at you? He really likes you Laura! Who cares about that deal we made? Go for it!" Raini whispered back. "No I can't ever date him. Not everyone is a Raura shipper, we'll get a lot of hate. I can't stand to see him even more dejected and moody than he already is. Anyway, its only a few more weeks before filming ends. I don't want things to become awkward for us. It's for the best Raini." Laura sighed and got up to go back to her dressing room. She needed some alone time with her thoughts. Meanwhile, Raini was already cooking up a plan to get her two co stars together, calling Rydel over and filling her in, they began to brainstorm.

The next week rolled by and they finally had another break before rehearsals resumed. Raini smiled, today was the day those two lovebirds were going to get together. R5, the cast and Vanessa were all gathered in Calum's dressing room again, chatting about R5's new album. Raini marched to the center of the room and said, "Ok guys, we're gonna play a game. Everyone sit in a circle!" Laura had just walked in when Raini shouted, "Laura you have to play too!" Laura obliged, narrowing her eyes at her best friend. What was Raini up to?

"So now that everyone's settled, I'll explain the game. We'll be playing spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. And no Laura, you can't get out once you joined the circle." Raini said at her best friend horrified look. "Basically, only us girls will be spinning the bottle and we have to spend 7 minutes locked up in a closet with whoever it lands on. You can spin again, or not, if it lands on someone related to you or if it lands on another girl. Sounds easy right?"

There was a murmur of agreement, everyone suddenly quiet. Laura sneaked a look at Ross. He seemed nonchalant and unbothered by Raini's game. "Right, I just have to pray to the gods that I don't get Ross. It'll be so awkward. I'll die of embarrassment!" Laura thought.

Rydel spun first, coincidentally the bottle pointed to Ellington. Anyone could tell they were both happy about this. Both emerged from the closet with smiles and looking much more rumpled than before. Raini and Calum went next, and many sounds of laughter could be heard coming from the closet. Raini was still laughing hysterically when she came out, having spent the entire 7 minutes telling jokes with Calum. Then it was Laura's turn.

She spun the bottle hesitantly, all the while hoping that it doesn't land on Ross. "Crap. The universe hates me." She whispered to herself as the bottle did just that. There was a moment of silence as everyone processed what just happened. From the corner of her eye, she could see Raini and Rydel giving each other fist bumps, cursing herself for being so gullible and agreeing to play Raini's game. Ross was just as surprised as she was, but he was trying to hide it. The two of them shuffled to the closet, Raini bounding after them and locking the door when they got in.

The closet was smaller than she thought, there was only about a meter between them. "So..." Ross said, "We're just gonna wait it out right?" Laura nodded, thankful for the dimness in the closet, her face was probably as red as a tomato. Just then, Laura could hear her phone starting to ring. "Oh no! The record company was supposed to call and discuss the contract. I need to get out!" Laura started banging on the door, shouting for Raini to let her out. Instead all she heard was a laugh and "In a few minutes Laura!"

Laura was about to continue begging to be let out when two hands suddenly grabbed her wrists and gently pulled her back. "Hey," Ross said quietly, "its ok, you can always call them back when this is over. Its only a few more minutes." Laura froze at the contact, kicking herself mentally for not thinking of that. Almost simultaneously, they realised that Ross was still holding on to her wrists. He hastily pulled back his hands muttering a sorry to her.

"Ross why are you so moody nowadays?" Laura burst out, unable to hold it in any longer. Ross sighed, casting his gaze downwards. "Well i think its because Austin and Ally is ending and I'm depressed because i wont be able to see you guys everyday anymore." He ran a hand through his hair, adding in a smaller voice,"especially you ." Laura's head snapped up upon hearing this, her eyes meeting his. What is he doing? Laura thought, suddenly having trouble breathing. Ross was staring at her with an expression that she couldn't describe. "I guess this is a better time than never...And if i don't tell you about this before we go our seperate ways, i cant live with myself." He took a deep breath, "I love you Laura. And I know we made that deal before all this happened, but I can't help falling for you." He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Laura could see they were full of need. The atmosphere changed drastically. There was a form of tension between them now.

Ross took a step towards her and now they were only a few inches didn't know when he had moved so close to her, she was so focused on calming the butterflies in her stomach after hearing what Ross said.

"Tell me to stop Laura." He said, slowly leaning down. His hot breath was a shock to her cool skin. It caressed her neck, giving her goosebumps. And when his hands started moving up her arms, she tried to speak up. But she couldn't, because when his lips touched her collarbone, all her sensibility flew away and her voice was caught in her throat. His warm lips traced a fiery path all the way up to her jaw while his hands moved to her back and tangled in her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut and her knees went weak.

"Ross," Laura said, finally organizing her thoughts well enough to force out a word, "We can't do this. You'll get too much hate. I can't bear to see you sad." Ross cupped her face, "I don't care anymore, don't you understand Laura? You're the one that makes me smile." And then he kissed her.

It was better than what she thought it would feel like. This was nothing like all the fantasies she dreamt up. This was completely mind blowing. The kiss wasn't sweet but instead was a hot, intense and passionate one. It didn't take more than half a second to start kissing him back. She hooked her arm around his neck and pulled him closer, running her hands through his hair. His hands seemed to be everywhere, moving from her hips to her arms and to her face. Ross pushed her against the door, putting his body flush against hers, crushing her under his weight. Their teeth knocked together as they fought to get closer to each other, only breaking apart for Ross to start sucking lightly on her neck, making her stomach flip. They were full out snogging in a closet, just like what they always say in Harry Potter thought Laura giddily.

Laura heard a faint,"Times up!" But didn't give much thought to it. Ross was kissing her again, this time even more ferociously, as if he couldn't get enough of her. It was only when there was a sudden flood of light and they were falling that she realized what just happened.

It was definitely a sight to behold. Ross lying atop of Laura, both of them with messed up hair and swollen lips. Everyone was staring at them agape. "Uhh...I've got a phone call to make!"said Laura quickly, getting up and dashing out of the room. "I'll go help her!"Ross said, chasing after Laura.

"What just happened?" Riker said incredulously, looking around with a bewildered expression. Raini was beaming, "Looks like my plan worked. Laura doesn't have to stare anymore."

_Yikes the ending is lame. Reviews (good or bad) are welcome!:)_


End file.
